Temporary Boss
by ChocolatCadavre
Summary: Loan sharks, spaghetti, and more weird Vongola traditions. Chaos and trauma ensues when Tsuna is made temporary boss. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Chapter One: To Italy, on a Plane**

"Did you hear?" Reborn asked Tsuna one December morning.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused, "hear what?"

"Today the ninth boss collapsed while doing paperwork," Reborn stated, "he had been extremely stressed since the Varia incident."

"Wha?!" Tsuna was shocked, "Is he alright?!"

"He's fine," Reborn assured, "the doctor recommended that he takes a vacation for about three months."

"That great!" Tsuna exclaimed with relief.

"So while he's away, you'll be taking over his job as temporary boss," Reborn informed him.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was mortified, "I can't do that! What about school? What about mom? I've got to study for the high school entrance exams!"

"The arrangements have already been made," Reborn explained, completely ignoring Tsuna's opinions, " You will be given formal tutoring in place of school. The plane tickets to Italy have already been purchased. Your guardians will be there as well. They have all been previously notified. You mother has been told that you are taking part in an exchange program at school, and let's face it, there's no way you'd be able to get into a good high school anyways. Pack up your things, you leave for the airport in one hour. Don't be late."

With that, Reborn left, leaving behind a confused Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he followed Reborn into the airport. In the end he was forced into going to Italy. He was plagued with thoughts about the terrible things that could happen when a voice broke his train of though.

"Hey Sawada! I'm glad you could make it! I'm so excited, to the EXTREME!"

" H-hai, Ryohei-san..." Tsuna greeted timidly.

Every one of his guardians were there with suitcases by their side. Reborn was telling the truth when he said they were all going to Italy

"Hibari-san, you're going too?" Tsuna was curious as to why the cloud guardian would have any reason to go.

"Reborn promised that twenty million yen would be donated to the disciplinary comittee if I came," Hibari answered calmly.

"A-ah..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Lambo wants to ride big flying thing NOW!" Lambo whined, "Hurry up! Hurry up! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Now that everyone is here, let's proceed," Reborn declared as he filed in front of the group.

Tsuna was hesitant, knowing that he would regret it if he went, but Gokudera beckoned to him, "Come on Tenth! Let's go to Italy!"

_'Maybe it won't be so bad if everyone's there...'_ Tsuna though as he smiled and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

_'...or it could just be worse.'_ Tsuna thought five minutes after takeoff.

Gokudera was sitting to his right (he took the seat as soon as Tsuna sat down) and was being scolded by the flight attendant for smoking on the plane. Yamamoto was on Tsuna's left and was asleep, luckily. Reborn was dressed up in a ridiculous airplane costume, sitting in the seat behind Tsuna. Ryohei , who was sitting beside Reborn, was shouting, "This is EXTREME" and was being yelled back at by the other passengers. Chrome, who was sitting on Reborn's other side, was gone and Mukuro was in her place. He was grinning slyly, Tsuna feared that he was planning something. Lambo was running around all over the place being obnoxious and getting yelled at by other passengers. Hibari had already bitten ten people to death and was now sleeping like Yamamoto. Sinking lower into the seat, Tsuna began to wish he could just disappear.

Suddenly, a group of men dressed in mafia uniforms showed up in the plane with guns.

"Alright, this is a stick-up! Nobody move, and nobody gets hurt! We're hijacking this plane!" One of them, apparently the leader, yelled out.

Tsuna froze, dumbstruck. How in the world did this happen?

"They're here for the tenth," Reborn whispered, "They were probably hired to assassinate you and a plane is the best place to do it."

"Eh?" Tsuna whispered back, "Then aren't we in big trouble?"

"What's going on?" Yamamoto yawned as he woke up.

"You!" The mafia leader pointed his gun at him, "Shut up!"

There was a gun fire and the man shot. However, Yamamoto had dodged the bullet. His neck was tilted to the side and there was a bullet hole in the back of the seat, inches away from his face.

"Are we playing another mafia game?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Hey!" Gokudera growled, "You don't have the right to fire bullets in the Tenth's presence!"

"So that means you know who the Tenth is, " the mafia guy pointed the gun at Gokudera, "who is he?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Gokudera smirked and drew out some dynamite.

"You're the Smoking Bomb Gokudera!" the mafia man was shocked.

Gokudera threw the bombs at him. The other passengers screamed and watched in shock. The mafia guy was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Shit!" One of the other mafia men exclaimed as he fired a barrage of bullets at Gokudera.

Gokudera ducked and threw another fistful of bombs. This time the explosion knocked out three people...and woke up Hibari.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked as he spotted the men next to his seat, "You're crowding, I'm gonna have to bite you to death_._"

In an instant, all of the men were beaten up and thrown out of the plane. Hibari then beat up Gokudera for disturbing his rest and returned to sleep again. None of the other passengers could say a word, fearing for their lives.

* * *

The rest of the ride went rather smoothly in comparison. Sure, Gokudera may have momentarily set part of the plane on fire with his cigarette, but it was put out in five minutes. Yamamoto may have have thrown Lambo out the window thinking he was a baseball, but he was retrieved afterwards. Ryohei may have dented a few seats with his extreme punches, but those could be replaced. Maybe Mukuro had created an illusion that the plane was drowning and traumatized a few of the passengers, but most of them would probably only think it was airplane food poisoning hallucinations. Hibari could of bitten some of the flight attendants to death, but it was their fault for disturbing his sleep to ask him what lunch he wanted. There were no real casualties (twenty-seven), so the plane ride was rather enjoyable, right?

_'Wrong!'_ Tsuna thought as they finally touched down in Italy. It had been the worst plane ride of his life and he wasn't looking forward to the one back to Japan.

The Vongolas made their way out of the airport. As soon as they stepped out, a black limousine with the Vongola crest on it pulled in front of them. The chauffeur stepped out and opened the door to the passenger's seat. Reborn motioned for Tsuna to get in. He hesitantly obliged. The chauffeur then opened the door to the interior of the back of the limousine. It was large and spacious. Reborn filed in followed by the guardians. After everyone was seated, the limo drove off. Nobody (except for maybe Reborn) had any idea of what would await them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Thank you to all reviewers, and to _Ila Way_, for correcting my mistake regarding Ryohei.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Vongola Hideout is Huge**

"Here we are," Reborn stated as the limousine pulled up in front of a large mansion.

It was the most blatant mafia hideout Tsuna had every seen. The mansion was _huge_. It was twice the size of a football stadium and had around eighteen stories. It was surrounded by a very shiny black fence with a very shiny black gate. There was a very pretty botanical garden up front complete with a statue fountain of a bullet. Oh, and the words "Vongola Hideout" was written on an enormous sign by the gate.

"How does the government not know about this?" Tsuna was spazzing now.

"They do," Reborn answered simply.

"Then how come they aren't arresting anyone?" Tsuna was completely confused now.

"You are obviously very clueless in regards to the mafia.." Reborn sighed, "The Vongola family has strong ties with the government, especially since it's such a powerful mafia. The government won't have the power to do anything even if it wanted to. The mafia isn't just blood and guts, there is a lot of strategizing behind the scenes. It makes me worry to know that somebody like you would be taking over this starting today...anyways, there's no helping it now. Come on, we have to get you guys settled in."

* * *

As soon as the guardians set foot in the place, they were greeted by a row of maids.

"Good afternoon masters," a maid who seemed like the head maid greeted, "You must be tired. Let us take your things and show you to your rooms. Please enjoy your stay here."

As if on cue, a maid went before each of the guardians and picked up their luggage. Surprisingly, they were quite strong. Tsuna was too confused to follow the head maid who took his bags, but not wishing to appear as rude and seeing that all of his guardians had complied, he followed her regardless. The maid led him to a room on the top floor with a golden oak door. She placed his bags out side the door, bowed, and scurried away. Tsuna drew in a breath, and went in.

His first though was, _'big'. _It seemed as if everything in the mansion was big. There was a king sized bed, a giant wardrobe, a huge vanity mirror, an enormous carpet and a colossal bathroom. The most impressive would be the bathtub _in_ the bathroom. It. Was. HUGE. Tsuna believed about ten Gola Moscas could fit in there.

* * *

Tsuna quickly unpacked and went to find his guardians. They were all already in the living room, lazing around. Hibari was reading a book in the corner. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna saw the book was titled 'Bird Watching: Birds and Their Types'. Hibird was sitting on Hibari's shoulder and seemed to be reading the book as well...if that was even possible. Yamamoto and Gokudera were playing a video game. Yamamoto seemed to be winning since he was grinning broadly and Gokudera was fuming, like always. Mukuro had thankfully turned back into Chrome, who was polishing her trident. There was a polish kit laid out on the floor, where she got that from Tsuna had no idea. Lambo had accidentally tried to eat the plastic grape in the plastic fruit bowl on the table and was now crying. He had not turned into TYL Lambo yet because Reborn had confiscated the TLY bazooka as soon as they got to Italy. Ryohei was running around the room to the "extreme" like always. Unfortunately, he was also running into expensive furniture to the "extreme". Deeming Ryohei a safety hazard, Tsuna approached him to stop him when he suddenly heard Gokudera's voice and a painful sound behind him.

"Damnit!"

When Tsuna turned around, he saw a "Gave Over" on the TV screen in big red letters and a broken game controller smashed at Gokudera's feet. It clicked in his head that Yamamoto had beaten Gokudera at the game and now he was on a rampage. Ryohei ran into Gukudera in his "extreme" frenzy which only provoked the storm guardian even more.

"Watch it lawn head!" Gokudera growled and released a rampage of dynamite.

Yamamoto got out of the way in time but Ryohei was scorched. Chrome's trident which she had worked tirelessly to polish was now covered in ash. Lambo was blown away in the explosion and landed straight into...Hibari's book.

Time seemed to freeze for a second before Hibari dumped Lambo on the ground and drew his tonfas, Chrome tuned into Mukuro who was out for revenge, Gokudera and Ryohei got into a fist fight, and Yamamoto just burst out laughing.

* * *

After an all out brawl, the guardians were finally settled again. Although there was a rather awkward silence between them.

"So...um..." Tsuna decided to spike up conversation, "How are your rooms?"

"It's only good if the Tenth thinks so!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's huuuge!" Yamamoto described, "I think I can probably get lost in it easily!"

"Well...everything in this place _is_ rather large..." Tsuna agreed.

"Extremely large!" Ryohei shouted.

"The largeness would be more enjoyable if there weren't cameras in the room..." Mukuro murmured thoughtfully.

"Cameras?" Tsuna seemed confused.

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any in you rooms," Mukuro elaborated, "but my room is full of them. Everywhere too. They're not even hidden. They probably _want_ me to know I'm being watched...I feel sorry for my cute Chrome though...she's probably not used to it. If only the Vongola family would trust me more..."

"We'll never trust you, bastard!" Gokudera seethed.

"You deserved it," Hibari agreed blatantly.

"Um... how's _your_ room, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"Satisfactory," Hibari's answer was short and simple.

"Lambo's room is real big!" Lambo who seemed to miraculously recovered from Gokudera's bomb attack yelled out.

Before the conversation could continue any further though, a maid arrived at the scene. Tsuna saw she wasn't the head maid and looked rather nervous. Was she new?

"U-um..." She stuttered out in a quiet voice, "I was told to give the masters a tour of the mansion...I hope you don't mind..."

"Sound's like fun!" Yamamoto agreed instantly.

"Alright then!" Tsuna decided he might as well.

"If the Tenth is going then I am too!" Gokudera butted in immediately after Tsuna's response.

"Lambo wants to go too!" Lambo whined.

"I'm gonna be busy, see you!" Mukuro excused himself.

"Alright! Tour to the EXTREME!" Ryohei jumped up.

"I won't rely on weak herbivores to guide me," Hibari muttered and left.

"A-alright then..." the maid continued, "Please follow me..."

"W-wait..." Tsuna interjected, "Is this tour going to be of the entire mansion?"

"O-only the first floor," the maid told him, "The first floor is where all the main rooms are, the upper floors are all living quarters. The basement is for storage."

Tsuna sighed with relief but then gulped again. The mansion was of immeasurable size, so it was good they weren't going to tour the whole thing, but even just the first floor was larger than a football field. Just how long would it take to tour such a large area?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Seriously Messed Up Tour Part 1**

The Vongola guardians (excluding Mukuro and Hibari) followed the maid closely as they weaved in between the corridors. The mansion was like a maze, and getting lost seemed very possible. They reached a large door that had the word "library" imprinted on it.

"Um..." The main addressed the group, "Here's the Vongola Libray. Please be quite when we enter, um, the librarian hates it when people are loud..."

The maid seemed very nervous and worried when the entered the library. Tsuna noticed that her hands were shaking and she opened the door _very_ quietly. She motioned for them to follow her and put her finger to her lips as a sign to be quite. Then, she tip toed in, looking here and there as if searching for something.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Gokudera got fed up, "Are we committing a robbery or something?"

The maid frantically tried to shush Gokudera up, "_Please_," She begged, "The librarian _really_ hates noise..."

"No way!" Ryohei shouted to the maid's horror, "We have a right to be loud! To the EXTREME!"

"Ryohei-onii-san..." Tsuna decided to help the maid, "We're in a library, it's rude to be loud."

"Damn right it's rude!" A voice they didn't recognize called out.

"Ah!" The maid suddenly became stiff as she whispered to the group behind her, "It's the librarian!"

"I heard that!" The librarian growled at the maid, "I hear _everything_!"

For a librarian, the librarian _really_ didn't look like one. Her hair was dirty blond in colour and had green streaks dyed in random places. It was messy and short, giving it a windblown look. She was actually chewing gum and wore military cargo pants and a black tanktop. Tsuna decided she had an aura of "army girl" rather than "bookworm". But heck, she had a nameplate on her chest that read "The Librarian" and nobody could argue with _that_ logic.

"How many time do I have to remind you people..." She growled under her breath, "There is to be NO NOISE IN THE LIBRARY!?"

She was fuming now, and Tsuna remembered to note that at the current moment, she was the loudest one there. The other occupants of the library were looking up and sighing as if it were a usual occurrence.

"I apologize on their behalf!" The maid bowed until her head almost touched the ground, "I was just giving the Tenth and the Guardians a tour of the hideout, they haven't been here before! Please punish me in their place! It's all my fault as I didn't emphasize the rule enough!"

"The Tenth?!" The librarian shouted so that people from the other side of the mansion could probably hear, "Where?!"

She eyed Tsuna's group (excluding Mukuro and Hibari), "Which one is it?" and then she saw Lambo, "And is this kid really a Guardian?"

"Um..." The maid took it upon herself to explain, "Well...the silver haired one with the cigarette is Gokudera Hayato-san, also known as the Smoking Bomb Gokudera, the Storm Guardian. The tall black haired one is Yamamoto Takeshi-san, the Rain Guardian. The white haired person who screamed earlier in Sasagawa Ryohei-san, the Sun Guardian. The small child _is_, in fact, a Guardian, the Thunder Guardian. The other two guardians are Hibari Kyouya-san and Mukuro Rokudo-san. They were unable to join us on this tour. Of course, the one who I haven't introduced yet, the brown spiky haired one, would be the Tenth."

There was silence...until the librarian decided to speak (shout) again, "Wait! So you're telling me that a stupid child is _actually_ a Vongola Guardian? An that this flimsy looking kid" she motioned to Tsuna, "Is actually the Vongola boss?! There is NO way that I'd ever accept this!"

Although there did not voice their opinion as loudly as the librarian, the other individuals in the library were also whispering among themselves, shooting incredulous looks at Tsuna and his gang. Tsuna began to worry if he could be accepted into the family, even as a temporary boss.

"Lambo is not stupid!" Lambo cried as he threw a grenade at the librarian.

Maybe the army girl look did suit her since the librarian simply caught the grenade with quick reflexes and flicked it out an open window. It exploded right out side the window and the sound of the explosions echoed off the bookcases, actually knocking some books down.

"That is IT!" The librarian screeched as she drew out a shotgun, "I am gonna KILL YOU!"

"HIEE?" Tsuna shrieked is surprise, "How in the world is _she_ a _librarian_?"

"Fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he charged at the librarian.

He never actually hit her though. Moments before the punch landed, the librarian side-stepped out of the way. Instead, the punch hit the bookcase behind her...and knocked it over. The bookcase toppled over and knocked down the bookcase beside it, which knocked down another bookcase. And, with a domino effect that Tsuna thought could only happen in movies, all of the bookcases began to fall. There was scrambling as the occupants of the room struggled to escape (seriously, there were some _reeeallly_ heavy books in there). The librarian glared with such ferocity at the group that Tsuna nearly peed in his pants, and Lambo did.

"Run!" Gokudeara shouted over the chaos, worrying for the safety of his boss if he stayed there any longer, "Go through the exit we came from!"

The group turned to escape from said exit, but the entire doorway was bocked up by the other people trying to escape. Muttering some colourful curses under his breath, Gokudera threw a fistful of dynamite at the crowd. With a quick "boom", the doorway was cleared. Tsuna felt sorry for the people who were bombed, but Gokudera was already dragging him outside.

"Get back here you brats!" The librarian wanted to follow them out, but the library was a mess, and as a librarian (no matter how terrible of a librarian she may be) it was her duty to fix it, "Tch. I get you next time! If you value your life, don't EVER come back in here again!"

* * *

After the group had ran away (far _faaar_ away), the maid decided to resume the tour and led then to a room with the words "kitchen" imprinted on the door.

"Here's the kitchen!" The maid seemed rather cheery when she introduced it, "The chef is really nice so there shouldn't be any problems here!"

As they entered the kitchen, they all smelt the same thing. Spaghetti. All flavours of spaghetti. There were tubs and tubs of different sauces and spaghetti. There was even green spaghetti and spaghetti that moved. There was a large number of people mixing different chemicals in test tubes. They wore white coats that had "research team" written on it. There was a metal door in the back that read "meat freezer". Tsuna could vaguely distinguish pile of meatballs through the glass in the door. In the end, Tsuna decided that the place looked more like a chemistry lab that anything else, especially a kitchen.

"I heard the tenth and his guardians were coming to visit today!" A tanned man with greased back black hair in traditional chef clothing and a chef's hat that read "head chef" greeted them, "I see that they've arrived!"

"Y-yes!" The maid blushed, she obviously had a crush on the chef.

After the maid introduced the group, the chef shook Tsuna's hand and spoke again, "I am Vongola's chef, Julius. Here at the Vongola hideout, we eat spaghetti. We eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Spaghetti is the staple of the Vongola diet! If you want to eat anything other than spaghetti, and water, you've come to the wrong place. Spaghetti is the Vongola family's symbolic food! It is holy! More holy than holy water, if you don't mind me saying so. There are just _so_ many ways to make spaghetti! I don't even know where to start..."

The chef continued to rant on and on about spaghetti and Tsuna and his guardians (excluding Hibari and Mukuro) were free to roam around. Tsuna discovered a plate of spaghetti where the spaghetti would spell out whatever the person who was touching it was thinking of. When Tsuna touched it, it promptly spelt out "Kyoko-chan". Blushing, Tsuna put the plate back down and walked away.

Just when the group was really enjoying themselves, a figure burst through the door.

"Finally! I found you stupid kids!" It was the librarian.

Tsuna remembered to note that she didn't really look that much older than he was and didn't really have a right to call them kids, but something more important was going on at the moment.

The librarian flicked a nearby plate of moving spaghetti and threw it at Tsuna with inhuman accuracy. It hit Tsuna right in the face. Having difficulty breathing, Tsuna desperately tried to peel it off, but the spaghetti was _clinging_ on him. Gokudera rushed to his side and helped him pry it off. By the time it was off, an all out food fight was occurring. In the middle of the brawl, the maid, motioned for the group to follow her out the door. Slowly, they filed out after her. Luckily, the librarian had not noticed, yet.

* * *

After a while of wandering around, the maid brought them to another door. Tsuna could only gape at the sign on it. The same was with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Lambo just picked his nose.

_'It can't be possible...'_ Tsuna thought, _'I suppose it was to be expected but I never thought...'_

For there, printed clearly on the sign with black and white, were the words:

**Varia Headquarters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't update for two weeks...I feel so guilty. *whacks self on head and loses brain cells***

**Anyways, it's my fault for procrastinating on all my homework. A note to anybody who cares: Do not take enriched classes, they do not help you at all and you just end up with ten times the work. Moving on now...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Seriously Messed Up Tour part 2 (with a dash of Varia)**

Before Tsuna could say a word, before _anyone_ could say a word actually, an oh so recognizable voice blasted through the doors, as in _literally _blasted through the doors (they swung right open).

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Everyone covered their ears, Squalo's voice was a _very _powerful weapon after all (even more then his sword). When everything seemed to be safe, Tsuna glanced up cautiously. The room was a complete mess. Blood was everywhere...no wait...that was...ketchup? There were empty bottles of ketchup on the floor. Belphegor and Levi were both holding bottles of ketchup and were covered head to toe in the substance themselves. Squalo had ketchup all over his usually white hair and it was dripping down his face, resembling blood.

The maid rushed in hoping to avoid further conflict and the group followed after her, "What happened?" the maid inquired, mostly out of curiousity and a bit out of concern.

"It's you fault." Belphegor stated to the maid, and seeing the surprised look on the group's face he decided to elaborate, "One of you Vongola servants seemed to have accidentally ordered a dozen bottles of ketchup to the Varia headquarters. We actually wanted a dozen beef fillets, Xanxus wanted them. He's pretty pissed right now so get us those beef fillets sometime soon. Anyways, this lousy peasant," he motioned to Levi, "Fumbled with one of the bottles and _accidentally_ squirted some onto the prince's crown," he pointed to the ornament on his head which was now covered in ketchup, "And thus the prince punished him like so," He squirted Levi, who was pretty pissed about the "lousy peasant" thing, with ketchup.

In reconciliation, Levi squirted Belphegor back which only started another ketchup war. However, they had forgotten about Squalo.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!!!" Squalo easily caught everyone's attention, "Then why the hell did you idiots hit me!?"

"Ushishi..." Belphegor chuckled, "It's the peasant's fault once again. He dodged."

Before anything else could happen, Lussiria and Marmmon stepped into the room. They seemed not to care about the state of things too much as if strange things were a daily thing for them (which it probably was).

Marmmon simply glanced around the room and muttered, "What a waste...could of sold that ketchup..."

Lussuria on the other hand spotted Ryohei immediately and completely ignored the rest of his surroundings. Before he could glomp him though, the librarian appeared..._again. _

"Does this bitch _ever _give up?" Gokudera growled as he pulled out a fistful of dynamite.

"Ushishi..." Belphegor suddenly appeared beside him, "You may want to respect her a bit more...she's the former storm guardian."

"What!?" Gokudera was shocked as well as the rest of the group.

"The prince needs not explain such details," Belphegor smirked, "Let the servant do it." He motioned to the maid.

"Um...you see, whenever new guardians are chosen, the old guardians are assigned to be either the Vongola librarian, chef, secretary, head loan shark, or a Varia member if they have not died." The maid explained, " In this case, two guardians have died, so the storm guardian became the librarian, the sun guardian the chef, the rain guardian the secretary, and the cloud guardian the loan shark. I'm sure you'll meet them all later. So please don't fight her, you'll be killed!"

"That's just stupid! I can beat that stupid excuse for a guardian anytime!" Gokudera hissed at the maid.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna didn't want to offend the maid that tried to hard to give them a nice tour (though it didn't work), and it wasn't really her who made the rules regarding the former guardians, "Please stop being rude..."

"Listen to your pathetic boss kid," the librarian smirked, "There's no way you'd stand a chance against me anyways!"

Gokudera growled and prepared to throw some dynamite, but he was interrupted.

"Wait!" The maid decided to speak loudly for once in her life, "Guardians shouldn't fight each other!"

As soon as she said that, Mukuro burst through the wall right behind her. There was blood dripping from a head wound and there was blood soaking through his clothing at the chest. Hibari came in soon after, his tonfas drawn. He wasn't in much better shape than Mukuro. His clothes were scratched everywhere. He practically had no sleeves left. Both guardians were bloody, some blood theirs, some not. Mukuro lunged at Hibari, who blocked it and sent a tonfa to Mukuro's stomach, knocking him back and making him cough out blood..._lots_ of blood. Mukuro retaliated by sticking a hidden knife through Hibari's arm (he didn't use the trident because it was still covered in ash, and Mukuro like to fight with a clean weapon). It went all the way through, Tsuna could see the other end poking out the other side of Hibari's arm. Quickly, Tsuna covered Lambo's eyes, shielding the child from all the gore.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei-onii-san, please stop them!" Tsuna turned to his other guardian for help while trying to make sure Lambo didn't see anything. It was to be expected, Hibari really hated Mukuro's guts...and beyond. It was obvious he was going to pick a fight with him sooner or later. He actually had to hand it to him for holding in the urge to kill for so long.

Hibari now had the obvious upper hand. He had cornered Mukuro with a tonfa at his throat and has about to make the final strike when Yamamoto pinned his hands behind his back. Ryohei helped Yamamoto restrain Hibari and move him back while Gokudera restrained Mukuro (which wasn't that hard since he was half dead). Tsuna handed Lambo to the maid and rushed in to help.

* * *

A while later, once everything was sorted out, Mukuro was sent to the emergency ward (not that it was necessary since he couldn't die). Hibari refused to go to the hospital claiming that he was fine and was not such a herbivore.

The librarian had mysteriously dissapeared without notice. The maid hesitantly decided to simply continue the tour.

"Um..." she began and caught everyone's attention, "We will now be headed for the main Vongola office..."

Without much else to do, the group bid farewell to the Varia (who really didn't listen to them as they were having an argument at the moment), and followed the maid. Hibird had somehow flown off and Hibari went to look for him.

After much weaving in and out corridors, the group arrived at a door. It was an enormous door, even compared to everything else in the mansion. Tsuna calculated that some one could probably shove the entire building of Namimori Junior High through it. The maid raised her hand to knock but the door was opened before she could. Tsuna gasped as he saw the figure that opened the door.

It. Was. A. Dog.

A dog was sitting there, wagging it's tail. Tsuna recognized it as a black and white husky with bright green eyes. It was a rather large dog, bigger than he was, actually. The most surprising thing was that, on its collar, were engraved the words "Vongola Secretary".

"Wait," Tsuna realized, "If it's the Vongola Secretary, doesn't that mean it's also..."

"The Vongola former Rain guardian," The maid finished as she bowed to it, "Soir-Blanc-sama is a french bred husky and also the ninth's right hand man...um...pet...um...well...he was second in command, and he still is. It would be wise to take advice from him. Of course you'd need a translator. The only person other than the ninth who could understand Soir-Blanc-sama's speech would be Liro-sama."

"Who?" Tsuna didn't recognize the name.

"Um..." the maid murmured and stared at her feet, "That would be...the...librarian. I'm afraid she will have to work alongside you and Soir-Blanc-sama as a translator during your stay."

Tsuna paled, "Is that...so..." He began to feel sick and even more worried than he already was.

The maid gasped as she checked her watch, "It's ten o' clock already! Hurry, masters, we must make it to the banquet hall for your welcome dinner-buffet! I'm sorry we can't continue this tour...here, take these maps of the mansion," She handed out a very thick book that looked about three hundred pages long to all the guardians, "Now please follow me. We must hurry, I'm sure everyone has been waiting for a long time..."

Welcome dinner-buffet? Tsuna was sure that was just one of the countless things that Reborn was keeping secret from him. Regardless, he followed the maid along with his guardians. If he knew what was to come, he would of turned and ran all the way to Antarctica.


End file.
